Un francés, un inglés y un español van al Infierno
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Francia, Inglaterra y España terminan en el para nada frio Infierno de Rusia, este les impone un desafio y el unico que lo gana es... / NO PAIRING


**•Título: **Un inglés, un francés y un español van al Infierno  
**•Nota: **Basado en un chiste que lei en internet (http:/www. chistes8. com/ chistes/ nacionalidades/ 34275/un-frances-un-ingles-y-un-espanol-van-a/ )  
**•Nota 2: **Esto va dedicado a mi Geme querida que la adoro y me ayudo a que la madre inspiracion venga y escriba esto.  
**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes, como el chiste, NO me pertenecen.

* * *

**Un francés, un inglés y un español van al Infierno**

Iban en un coche tres naciones europeas que eran Francia, España e Inglaterra. Francia iba al volante y estaban yendo a la casa de Inglaterra para seguir bebiendo, como la casa del inglés quedaba en el medio del bosque y había llovido hace rato, las calles estaban húmedas y resbalosas. España aconsejo que el francés tenga cuidado, Francia solo se burlo y así terminaron, deslizando por una curva y cayendo los tres por un barranco.

Ahora, estaban en el Infierno, esperando a ser atendidos por el mismísimo señor del Averno.

-¡Tsk! ¡Francia! ¡Estamos muertos por tu puta culpa! -Le grita el inglés, cruzado de brazos y fastidiado. -

-Cierto, nos has condenado a una vida en el Infierno, ¡Y sin Romano! ¿Sabes lo que es eso Francia? ¡¿Lo sabes? -España sonaba desesperado. -

-Asd... cállense los dos. –

En eso llega el Diablo, los tres se levantan de sus asientos y se ponen frente al ser de color rojo, que era Rusia, les impuso un desafío:

-El que me de algo que no pueda fundir con mis manos podrá ir al cielo. –Dijo Rusia, con una sonrisa escalofriante. –

El único que parecía no estar aterrado con esa perturbadora sonrisa era España, el cual sonreía alegre.

-¿Y q-q-quien es el Dios de los cielos? –Pregunta Francia, tartamudeando, atrás de Inglaterra. –

-C-cierto, ¿Q-quien es? –

-Pues Canadá, es el único que parece bueno.

Los dos rubios asintieron, dándole la completa razón.

Entonces emprenden un viaje los tres al mundo de los vivos, recolectando objetos que no pudiesen fundirse a su ojo.

Francia fue el primero en volver y le trajo:

-Te traje un trozo de mármol francés, son famosísimas. –Sonríe muy confiado el de ojos azules. –

Rusia se lo pone en la mano, y casi sin rozarlo lo incinera.

-Me parece que no era bueno, da. Siguiente. –

Llego el turno de Inglaterra, que hace a un lado a su compañero francés de un empujón con la cadera.

-¡Ajajaja! ¡Yo te traje un material recién descubierto en un laboratorio de mi país! ¡No saben ni siquiera el punto de fusión! ¡Gane, gane, ajajaja! –Francia se retorcía mientras mordía su pañuelo con rabia. –

Rusia se lo puso en la mano y como paso con el mármol, incinero el material hasta que no quedo nada, solo un horrible olor a quemado. Inglaterra estaba frustrado en una esquina, siendo consolado/molestado por Francia.

Ahora llego el turno de España, que no se había movido de la esquina y todavía sonreía como un niño feliz.

-Haber tu, ¿Qué tienes para mi, da? –España saca de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto verde, los otros tres lo miran curioso. - ¿Y esto, da? –

El soviético toma el diminuto objeto y confiado lo pone en su mano, su sonrisa se desvanece al notar que no se derritió, puso su otra mano sobre el objeto; nada. Uso todo su poder diabólico y nada. El inglés y el francés no lo podían creer.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntaron al unisonó. –

-Ah… me venciste España. –El castaño sonrió. – Pero antes de que te vayas, ¿Me dirías una cosa? –

-Claro. –Dijo el español. –

-¿Qué rayos es esto? –Le muestra el objeto. –

-Ah pues… son M&M, no se derriten en tu mano, se derriten en tu boca, Rusia. Ajaja. –

* * *

-Se esconde de todos. - Si alguien encuentrae esto ofensivo a alguna nacionalidad o creencia, me disculpo, no era mi intencion.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy haciendo mas con otros chistes que encuentro en Internet, si alguien sabe pags con chistes que involucren nacionalidades o paises, ¡Digame y yo les hago un fic! =)

Los quiero~ Bye


End file.
